Anzu
Anzu is a demon in the series. History Anzu, mainly known as Zu, was a demonic tempest bird in Mesopotamian mythology, known for stealing the Tablet of Destinies from Enlil, the lord of the wind. These specific tablets gave the power to whomever possessed them to control the universe. The supreme god Anu promised sovereignty over the gods to whoever recovered the tablets from Anzu. Due to the surviving texts being in fragments, it's unclear to establish the outcome, but it seems that either the god Marduk or Ninurta, Enlil's son, recovered the Tablets. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Raptor Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Raptor Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Raptor Race, as '''Zuu' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Bird Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raptor Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Anzu appears in the permanent event instance B11F of the docks in Shinjuku Babel, acting as one of the three demons fighting over the Tablets of Destiny. Players can obtain the ability to fuse him by defeating his miniboss form and collecting the Aged Sacred Feather it drops. It also appears frequently within the Ueno Mirage instance. Anzu is a special double-fusion of Basilisk and Cerberus. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Anzu can be found in the initial areas of Blasted Tokyo and within Pluto Castle. He can teach Flynn the Zionga, Nihil Claw and Me Patra skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Anzu can be found in Minami Sunamachi. He can teach Nanashi the Shock, Nihil Claw, Me Patra and Critical Eye skills through his Demon Whisper. Anzu benefits from learning Physical, Electricity, healing and support skills. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Anzu is the fourth Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace and in the Akzerriyuth area of Mementos, with the title "Thief of Tablets." He is the first Persona to learn the Masukukaja skill and one of three Personas to learn the Wind Break skill. Anzu is the only Persona to learn the Null Forget skill. When itemized using Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Anzu will yield the Dekaja skill card. Anzu is needed to fuse a Neko Shogun with the Dekaja skill in order to complete a Strength Confidant request for Caroline and Justine. By leveling up Anzu until it learns Dekaja, it can then easily pass the skill to Neko Shogun through a simple advanced fusion. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as War Lion, he can perform the combo Ice Wing with Apsaras. War Lion also has the power Mood-burst. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Zionga\Innate Nihil Claw\Innate Me Patra\54 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas